User blog:TornadoMaster/My User Profile Pt 2
Intense Tornadoes I have tracked * April 13, 2019 EF3 Alto, TX tornado * May 27, 2019 EF3 Celina, OH Tornado * May 27, 2019 EF4 Dayton, OH tornado * May 28, 2019 EF4 Linwood, KS Tornado * September 24, 2019, EF3 Elk Mound, WI tornado * December 16, 2019 Alexandria, LA EF3+ Tornado * December 16, 2019 Sumrall, MS EF3+ Tornado * December 16, 2019 Laurel, MS EF3+ Tornado * December 16, 2019 Mize, MS EF3+ Tornado Tornadoes I have been in (* means only warned no actual tornado��) * November 17, 2013* * April 9, 2015* * September 11, 2019* Wiki Milestones * I joined the wiki on August 13, 2019 * I started my first page on August 13, 2019 * I joined the Discord on August 20, 2019 * I started my second page on August 29, 2019 * I started my third page on September 5, 2019 * I started my fourth page on September 13, 2019 * I got my 14 day wiki contribution streak on September 14, 2019 * I started my fifth page on September 24, 2019 * I reached 500 edits on September 25, 2019 * I became a Chat Moderator on September 26, 2019 * I started my sixth page on September 28, 2019 * I got my 30 day streak on September 30, 2019 * I started my seventh page on October 28, 2019 on another platform. (I wuz grounded) * I was off the wiki from October 7, 2019 - November 19, 2019 * I reached 1,000 edits on November 21, 2019 * I became a Rollback on November 27, 2019 * I became a Tornado Idol Judge for Season 11 on December 1, 2019 * I became a Content Moderator on December 9, 2019. * I became an Administrator on January 10, 2020. * I resigned from my admin position on January 15, 2020. * I reached 1,500 edits on January 16, 2020. * Welp. That only lasted two days, I’m an Admin again on January 17, 2020. * I got demoted for making poor decisions on February 6, 2020. Friends (I hope they agree (lol)) * DixieAlley- My first friend on the wiki and a genuinely good person. (EF5 Bureaucrat) * Bengalsfan- A good person who I can trust with a lot of stuff. (EF4 Administrator) * Hurricane Layten - a very funny person who puts a lot of effort into the wiki. (EF5 Bureaucrat and wiki leader) * JoeHunt666- Very Nice user who goes out of his way to be nice. (Unfortunate Supercell) * GloriouslyBlonde - Very kind, hard working user. (EF3 Content Moderator) * FrigidusMedicane - A rookie Chat Moderator who has a lot of potential (EF1 Chat Moderator) * NewSomberMan - A great chat Moderator who is level headed and nice. (EF1 Chat Moderator) * Jarrell Tornado - A very experienced admin who is always the voice of reason (EF2 Rollback) Kudos Section * Congrats to Doug for becoming a rollback! (December 9, 2019) * Congrats to Jarrell for becoming a Chat Moderator! (December 9, 2019) * Congrats to DixieAlley for becoming a Beaureaucrat! (January 10, 2020) * Congrats to Doug for becoming a Content Moderator! (January 10, 2020) * Congrats to Bengalsfan for becoming an Administrator! (January 10, 2020) My Messages To All Users I accept all people for who they are. No one should ever be discriminated for anything about them. I have no tolerance for intolerance. I also will not stand for any vandalism on this wiki. I hope all users alike can have fun and create awesome tornadoes! Good luck! Sincerely, TM (TornadoMaster) TM’s To Do List (For TM only) * Storm tracking Category:Blog posts